


У смерти будут твои глаза

by ResidentTrickster, Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST, драма, легкая крипота, название – переиначенная строчка из стихотворения Чезаре Павезе, нереализованный инцест, пробелы в матчасти, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: — Люк Скайуокер больше не мой учитель! — выдохнул Кайло.— Ты уверен в этом? — в голосе Верховного лидера прозвучала откровенная насмешка.— Как никогда прежде.





	

**I. Кайло**

— Значит, ты все же пощадил своего учителя, — протянул Верховный лидер. — Пощадил и притащил на «Финализатор», и позволил его ученикам сбежать. Как любопытно.

— Люк Скайуокер больше не мой учитель! — выдохнул Кайло.

— Ты уверен в этом? — в голосе Верховного лидера прозвучала откровенная насмешка.

— Как никогда прежде.

Голова кружилась, перед глазами темнело. Кайло очень устал и едва стоял на ногах, но из последних сил пытался держать спину прямо. На Эч-То все с самого начала пошло не так: каким-то образом Скайуокер узнал, что Первый Орден готовит атаку, узнал и подготовился к встрече. Когда Кайло высадился, то обнаружил на острове одного только Скайуокера. Его немногочисленные ученики, и в их числе Рей, улетели в неизвестном направлении.

Внешне Люк Скайуокер изменился и постарел, однако внутри остался прежним. Со свойственным ему благородством он не стал рисковать чужими жизнями. Эта мысль беспричинно выводила из равновесия.

— Здесь только я, — подтвердил Скайуокер. — Дерись со мной, если хочешь.

От спокойного «если хочешь» кровь застучала в висках. Не помня себя от злости, Кайло активировал меч и рванул в атаку. Скайуокер ответил неожиданно ловко, почти играючи легко; казалось, за прошедшие годы он стал гораздо, несоизмеримо сильнее. Но до мощи, что дарует Темная сторона, ему все же было по-прежнему далеко. Сконцентрировавшись на своей ярости и одновременно не давая ей туманить разум, как учил Верховный лидер, Кайло стал действовать аккуратнее и жестче — и это принесло результат.

Скайуокер был повержен; он стоял на коленях, у его горла пульсировало алое лезвие светового меча. Кайло позволил себе полюбоваться: об этой картине он мечтал много лет. Забавно, что в этом бою Кайло использовал усовершенствованную Пятую Форму — ту, что показал ему Скайуокер однажды. Победить учителя — бывшего, бывшего учителя — в одной из его любимых техник боя дорогого стоило.

— Добивай, чего смотришь, — бросил Скайуокер и улыбнулся той, прежней улыбкой. На постаревшем морщинистом лице она выглядела чуждо и одновременно знакомо. До того знакомо, что дыхание перехватило.

Кайло резко выдохнул; на миг ему захотелось снять шлем и почувствовать лицом дуновение свежего морского ветра. Он знал, что Скайуокера нужно добить, таков был приказ Верховного лидера. Но меч дрожал в руках, и Кайло с удивлением и негодованием осознал, что не сможет. Даже если вечность так простоит, не сможет.

От злости на себя затрясло.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — глухо проговорил Кайло и рывком поднял Скайуокера на ноги.

Тот вовсе не сопротивлялся и не пытался сбежать, как будто с самого начала знал, что все закончится именно так, знал и смирился, и…

— Ты, кажется, хотел сказать что-то в свое оправдание, — проговорил Верховный лидер. — Или я неправильно понял твое молчание?

Его огромная голограмма подавляла сильнее, чем обычно.

— Верховный лидер, я… — Кайло сглотнул вязкую слюну. — У меня были на то причины. Причины оставить Скайуокера в живых. Он владеет бесценной информацией. Я полагаю, что он обнаружил Великий Голокрон. Истинный, давно утерянный.

— И что заставляет тебя так думать? — Верховный Лидер склонил голову набок.

— Скайуокер знал, что я приду за ним, — ответил Кайло. — Потому и спрятал своих учеников. И он стал сильнее, гораздо сильнее, чем прежде. Скайуокер что-то скрывает, и я думаю, что это Великий Голокрон. Вы сами говорили, что в умелых руках этот артефакт может научить… — он осекся, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Всему, что только можно пожелать. И если это так, то я получу этот голокрон и отдам вам, учитель. Во имя нашей победы.

Кайло низко склонил голову, демонстрируя послушание. Он до конца не верил в собственные слова, однако постарался скрыть это как можно более тщательно.

Кажется, ему это удалось.

— Будь по-твоему, — произнес Верховный лидер после паузы. — Даю тебе три дня на выяснение правды. После этого ты выполнишь мой приказ и убьешь Скайуокера своими руками, независимо от того, что он тебе расскажет. Это станет завершением твоего обучения.

— Три дня, — глухо повторил Кайло.

Три дня — это слишком мало, он ничего не успеет. Но какая разница, если Скайуокера все равно придется убить?

«Придется убить, — мысленно твердил Кайло. — Придется убить».

Прошлое было забыто, прошлое давно отболело, и все же он боялся, что рука дрогнет, что сил не хватит. Но Верховному лидеру нельзя было об этом знать.

— Я сделаю, как вы прикажете, — Кайло смело посмотрел в глаза голограмме. — Через три дня.

— Иди и ничего не бойся, — напутствовал Верховный лидер.

Голограмма погасла, и Кайло некоторое время стоял один, в темноте. Затем он надел шлем и вышел из зала. Скайуокер, наверное, заждался его.

***

Скайуокера содержали в камере с ослепительно белыми стенами. Поговаривали, что это бесконечное сияние сводит с ума даже самых стойких. Кайло подозревал, что дело не в цвете, а в том, что стены полностью блокируют Силу, и даже неодаренные ощущают это. Он и сам не любил находиться здесь слишком долго.

— Здравствуй, — Скайуокер улыбнулся.

Он сидел на полу, скрестив ноги. Кайло ожидал, что Скайуокер назовет его старым именем, но этого не случилось. Сказав короткое приветствие, тот задумчиво уставился на Кайло. Так, будто мог видеть его лицо под маской.

— Ты умрешь при любом исходе, — произнес Кайло. — Но ты можешь сделать свою смерть менее мучительной, если будешь говорить правду.

Скайуокер мягко усмехнулся.

— Ты бы достиг большего, если бы предложил сохранить мне жизнь в обмен на сотрудничество.

— Ты бы не поверил, если бы я предложил подобное, — бросил Кайло прежде, чем осознал, как звучат такие слова.

Почти дружески. Почти как раньше.

— Твоя правда, — Скайуокер кивнул. — Не поверил бы. Сколько мне осталось?

— Три дня, — Кайло сам не понимал, зачем признался так легко. — Но если ты расскажешь мне, где скрываются твои ученики и куда ты спрятал Великий Голокрон, то умрешь быстрее и без мучений.

— Про учеников я тебе ничего не скажу, — ответил Скайуокер деловито. — А голокрон… С чего ты вообще решил, будто он у меня?

— Просто догадка, — сказал Кайло. — Ты всегда хотел отыскать его. Тот самый, настоящий, а не копию, которую все считают истинной.

— Но почему ты думаешь, что я преуспел?

Казалось, будто Скайуокера и в самом деле занимал этот бессмысленный разговор — или он просто тянул время.

— Ты мне расскажи, — Кайло хмыкнул.

— А если я не захочу рассказывать? — Скайуокер откинулся назад и уперся затылком в белую стену

Кайло ощущал, как его выдержка постепенно истощается.

— Значит, я возьму то, что хочу, силой.

Скайуокера явно не впечатлило и не напугало это обещание.

— Попробуй. Только маску сними. Хочу посмотреть на тебя перед смертью.

Сердце пропустило удар, и дышать стало тяжелее. Кайло твердо верил в то, что прошлое больше не имеет власти над ним, — и все же не мог забыть все до конца, не мог переродиться в совершенно нового человека. Он снова дрогнул и немедленно возненавидел себя за это.

— Не сейчас, — сказал Кайло. — Зачем торопиться, когда впереди еще три дня?

Хорошо, что маска скрывала лицо. Люк смотрел на него грустно и как будто понимающе, и нужно было уйти поскорее. Не говоря ни слова, Кайло набрал необходимую комбинацию цифр, и дверь открылась. Штурмовики, стоящие у порога, вытянулись по струнке.

Мучительнее всего было то, что Кайло все никак не мог отделаться от навязчивого ощущения: во время их боя Скайуокер поддался ему.

**II. Люк**

Пока что все складывалось куда легче, чем можно было представить. Камера, в которой содержали Люка, была холодной и слишком светлой, но к этому оказалось несложно привыкнуть — как и к ритмичному, еле слышному стуку. Он начался, стоило только Бену уйти, и все никак не кончался. Похоже, это было еще одной пыткой для пленника, ограничитель Силы мешал понять наверняка.

Стараясь не концентрироваться на мучительном белом цвете и на бесконечном стуке, Люк подумал о том, что без Силы чувствует себя потерянным. Возможно, в этом скрывалась истинная слабость всех одаренных: лишившись Силы, они делались беспомощными, куда как более беспомощными, чем обычные, не отмеченные даром люди.

Внезапно дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появилось двое штурмовиков.

— Вставай, — приказал один из них. — Магистр Рен желает тебя видеть.

— Что, так быстро? — кажется, и суток не прошло.

— Не болтать, — штурмовик грубо пнул его, заставляя подняться на ноги. — Магистр Рен не любит ждать.

Люк усмехнулся: магистр Рен, надо же. Честолюбия Бену всегда было не занимать, и в этом он был похож на обоих своих родителей.

В коридоре Люк вновь почувствовал присутствие Силы и вздохнул свободнее. Если бы в его планы входил побег, лучшего времени осуществить задуманное не нашлось бы. Возможно, у Люка получилось бы украсть корабль и спастись. Это, разумеется, было просто фантазиями: едва ступив на «Финализатор», Люк отчетливо понял, что не выйдет отсюда живым, понял и принял. Он не боялся смерти, неизбежной и, наверное, даже необходимой.

Штурмовики привели его в узкую тесную каюту, толкнули к высокому креслу, сковали по рукам и ногам и молча ушли. Сила не блокировалась, и Люк догадывался, что это значит: Бен не собирался ограничивать себя в средствах.

Дверь с характерным шипением открылась, и в каюту зашел Бен. Высокий, в черных одеждах, с закрытым лицом он казался незнакомцем, и в то же время Люк ощущал старую, но по-прежнему живую духовную связь между ними, связь между учителем и учеником. Она тянулась сквозь Силу, и не было средства отменить ее, и они оба вполне это понимали.

— Ты, я вижу, снова доверяешь мне? — спросил Люк. — Поручил меня всего двум штурмовикам.

— Тебе некуда бежать, — Бен пожал плечами. — Мы в гиперпространстве.

Повисло молчание. Из-за маски дыхание Бена казалось грубым и тяжелым, почти как у отца. По спине прошел холодок. Прошло уже много лет, но Люк так и не смог забыть момент острого, разящего навылет осознания: это существо, закованное в броню, этот монстр — его отец.

Монстр, который не был монстром.

Люк мог бы спросить у Силы, почему история опять повторяется, зачем снова с ним, но в этом не было смысла. Он уже знал — чувствовал — ответ, хоть и не мог сформулировать его словами.

— Расскажи мне про голокрон, — приказал Бен, и Люк подумал: почему бы и нет? Вреда от этой информации не будет.

— О, он прекрасен. Бесценен. Жаль, что для тебя эти знания теперь закрыты.

— Глупости, — Бен шумно выдохнул. — Для Темной стороны нет границ. Впрочем, я рад, что ты перестал мне лгать. Скажи, где я могу найти голокрон.

Люк покачал головой почти сочувственно.

— Извини, этим я с тобой поделиться не могу.

Воздух словно бы стал гуще и тяжелее; за прошедшие годы Бен совсем не научился сдерживать свой гнев.

— В таком случае, не будем тратить время.

Он вытянул руку вперед, и Люк почувствовал острую боль в висках: в его сознание вторглись, причем крайне грубо и травматично. Ментальные техники никогда не давались Бену в полной мере, в отличие от владения мечом — в этом он был прекрасен. Люк стиснул зубы, чтобы не орать: то, что вытворял Бен, было совершенно неэффективно, но очень, очень мучительно.

— Я слышу звук в моей камере… — прошептал Люк; болтовня помогала отвлечься. — Постоянный тихий звук. Что это?

— Твое сознание, — ответил Бен, чуть ослабив давление. — Оно само придумывает пытки, разве не забавно? Камера, в которой тебя держат, провоцирует самые разные галлюцинации. Ты еще увидишь, если выживешь сегодня.

— С-спасибо, что ответил. — Люк сделал вдох. — Я ценю это.

— Зря, — бросил Бен, и боль снова стана нестерпимой.

Казалось, будто в виски и в затылок вбивается нечто острое. Люк сцепил зубы: противостоять однообразному давлению проще, чем более изящным ментальным техникам. Достаточно было просто сконцентрироваться, чтобы поставить привычный блок в виде образа плотной болотной дымки серо-зеленого цвета.

— Расскажи мне про голокрон, — повторил Бен и сжал ладонь в кулак.

Люк сделал хриплый вдох. Дыхание перехватило, и скрывающая разум дымка рассеялась. Вместо этого Люк подумал о другом. О том, что давно считал забытым.

Долговязый лопоухий мальчишка восторженно смотрит на синий светящийся кристалл. Совсем скоро блестящий камень станет сердцем его первого светового меча. Люк треплет темные волосы и улыбается. У хорошего учителя не должно быть любимчиков, но Бен — его племянник, и иногда выдержки не хватает.

— Только не поддавайся! — кричит Бен, уже подросший. Он сжимает в ладонь рукоять третьего по счету меча (предыдущие два были безвозвратно утеряны). — Я узнаю, если ты поддашься!

— Не буду, — обещает Люк и в самом деле почти не поддается.

В ушах шумело, по лицу струился пот, у слюны появился неприятный соленый привкус — кажется, Люк неудачно сковырнул кожу с губы или прикусил щеку. Бен стоял совсем близко, и даже сквозь маску можно было почувствовать его взгляд, отчаянный и злой.

— Ты поддался мне на Эч-То? — спросил он.

— Разве что самую малость, — Люк слабо улыбнулся. — Это имеет значение?

Бен сделал шаг назад, и стало ясно: да, это имело значение.

— Ты жалкий, — прошипел он. — И твои попытки спрятать правду жалкие. Я узнаю все, что мне требуется. Завтра мы продолжим.

Люк подумал вдруг, что эта неумелая попытка взломать его разум была сделана лишь для того, чтобы ослабить, что завтра Бен попробует по-другому и преуспеет. Мысль была жуткой и чужеродной. Люк давно уже не боялся ничего по-настоящему.

— Уведите его обратно, — бросил Бен штурмовикам, уходя.

***

Ночью к Люку пришли все те же видения из прошлого: Бен, любующийся на синий кристалл, Бен с мечом в руках, Бен в соседнем кресле корабля. Бен — и он вместе с ним — на Дагобе. Люк чувствовал гнилой болотный запах так отчетливо, словно это происходило на самом деле, прямо сейчас, и он сам еще молод, а Бену едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и они все еще вместе, учитель и ученик.

К болотному запаху прибавился сладкий цветочный, и Люк трусливо закрыл глаза. Все слова, что он говорил, все, что он сделал и чего хотел, но не сделал, оживало вновь, и эта пытка была куда хуже выжженного разума.

**III. Хакс**

Следить за магистром Рен приказал Верховный лидер. Вернее, не приказал следить, а намекнул на необходимость присмотреть. Хакс отнесся к распоряжению с пониманием — за последнее время Рен натворил достаточно глупостей. Снова упустил девчонку, притащил на корабль старого джедая, которого следовало добить. Хакс не знал наверняка, кем он приходится Рену, но чувствовал: дело тут нечисто. Если верить Верховному лидеру, а не верить ему не было причин, Рен смог убить собственного отца, так что остановило его сейчас?

Смешно, конечно, но этот старый джедай напоминал Хаксу преподавателя по физподготовке из Академии. Они хорошо ладили: с его помощью Хакс выучил, что физическое преимущество — совсем не залог победы в драке.

Сегодня допрос длился дольше, чем в первый день — а может, так просто казалось, потому что вчера Хакс наблюдал за происходящим с помощью скрытой камеры, а не стоял под дверью. Сила плохо влияла на технику, и оттого картинка выходила черно-белой и бесконечно сбоящей, а звук почти не записывался. Поэтому Хакс решил подловить Рена сразу после допроса: в нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии тот достаточно легко читался и мог выболтать лишнее. По крайней мере, Хаксу нравилось так думать.

Наконец, дверь открылась. Рен выглядел еще более нервным, чем обычно — за годы совместной работы Хакс научился угадывать его настроение по походке и повороту головы.

— Что вы здесь делаете, генерал? — глухо спросил Рен. — И где штурмовики?

— Зашел спросить, как проходит допрос, — отозвался Хакс, не теряя спокойствия. — А штурмовиков я отпустил. Могу вызвать их снова.

— Проще говоря, шпионите за мной, — Рен хмыкнул. — Как проходит допрос, не ваше дело.

— Боюсь, что мое, — Хакс скрестил руки на груди. — «Финализатор» находится под нашим совместным командованием.

Рен резко шагнул вперед, заставляя пятиться.

— Возможно. Но этого пленника Верховный лидер поручил мне.

— А если скажу, что Верховный лидер приказал мне контролировать вас и ваши действия? — парировал Хакс.

На потолке мигнул свет.

— Скажу, что вы нагло лжете, — процедил Рен.

Хакс почувствовал вдруг, что дышать становится сложнее. Это не было настоящим удушением — скорее, мягким предупреждением. Пожалуй, Рен и в самом деле мог сломать ему шею, разозлившись… Но не сегодня, определенно. Запала не хватит.

— Ваша привязанность к этому пленнику пугает, — Хакс ухмыльнулся. — Кто он? Очередной родственник? Бывший любовник?

Рен вздрогнул и чуть ли не отшатнулся. Похоже, Хакс попал в точку. Дышать сразу стало легче.

— Он — мой учитель. Бывший учитель, — ответил Рен, и в его голове слышалось нечто неопределимое, незнакомое. — Предупреждаю вас, генерал: не лезьте ко мне, если не хотите пожалеть.

— Как скажете. Уже ухожу, — Хакс поправил воротник.

Сегодня он узнал достаточно: старый джедай имел ценность и, очевидно, некую власть над Реном. Вечером, после окончания смены, Хакс все же посмотрел записи с камер. Картинка была еще более размытой, чем вчера, и сопровождалась однообразным шипением. Хакс разочарованно промотал запись, и лишь в самом конце сквозь белый шум прорвался звук.

— Не говори со мной про Дагобу, — дрожащим от злости голосом сказал Рен. — Не смей, я… Я убью тебя.

— Ты и так убьешь меня, — равнодушно отозвался пленник. — И я не могу не говорить.

Хакс сделал себе заметку почитать про Дагобу.

**IV. Кайло**

Кайло снился сон, похожий на правду. В нем все было настоящим: запах болота, серое небо, дрожащий от избытка Силы воздух, синие цветы. И одновременно это был сон о том, чего не случилось. Кайло видел его уже много раз.

Это было — не было, не было, не было — десять лет назад или даже еще раньше. Кайло не помнил наверняка, он многое забыл из прошлого, он очень старался. Скайуокер любил брать Бена с собой в путешествия — считал, что смена обстановки идет ему на пользу и помогает достичь равновесия. По правде сказать, Бену — Кайло — ничего не помогало. Он был не таким, как другие ученики, в нем что-то было не так с самого начала, и не было средства исправить это.

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе все, — часто говорил Скайуокер и мягко трепал его волосы.

— О чем, дядя?

— О нашей семье. Обо всем, что случилось. Позже, когда ты станешь старше.

Скайуокер ничего не рассказал, с этим справился другой. Верховный лидер не скрывал ничего, не считал Кайло слишком молодым, и такое отношение подкупало сильнее любых обещаний. Но Кайло все равно видел сны о том, что случилось — не случилось — десять лет назад или даже еще раньше. О своей единственной поездке на Дагобу. Лучше бы он попросту забыл о ней.

На болотах Дагобы росли ядовитые цветы. Ярко-синие, на мясистых стеблях, они росли прямо из воды и расцветали лишь раз в году. Запах этих цветов сводил с ума и лишал воли, но Бен не знал об этом. Он сбежал от дяди поздно вечером, чтобы погулять по болотам в одиночестве. Бен верил в то, что с ним никогда и ничего не случится, но на этот раз он ошибся.

Поначалу, увидев синее море цветов, Бен залюбовался. Затем он сделал вздох, и еще один. Голова закружилась, но это почему-то не испугало, только насмешило. Бен почувствовал себя почти всесильным и непередаваемо, невозможно счастливым.

Дальнейшее спуталось в голове: синие цветы, земля, уходящая из-под ног, обеспокоенный взгляд дяди, его теплые руки.

— Ты отравился, — слова доносились глухо, еле слышно. — Зачем ты полез туда, Бен? Я же предупреждал, чтобы ты не отходил от меня.

Кажется, Бен мог только глупо улыбаться в ответ. Он лежал у костра, и тепло пламени мягко касалось его кожи.

— Ох, Бен, — дядя покачал головой. — Как ты, очень плохо? Запах болотных цветов токсичен, тебе повезло, что ты не надышался слишком сильно.

— Прости, — только и смог ответить тот. — Я не… Я просто хотел осмотреться.

Дядя что-то произнес в ответ, но Бен не услышал. Он смотрел на родное лицо, освещенное алым пламенем, и чувствовал нечто гадкое, стыдное, не имеющее названия. Обычно Бен умел вовремя остановиться и не думать о своем учителе — своем дяде — как о… Нет, сказать об этом прямо было невозможно даже самому себе. Бен прекрасно понимал, чем вызвано его влечение: большую часть времени они с дядей проводили наедине или с другими учениками, которые были гораздо, несоизмеримо слабее Бена и оттого не вызывали интереса. Также он осознавал, насколько нездоровы его чувства, но не мог поделать с собой ничего.

Особенно сейчас, когда аромат синих цветов все еще кружил голову. Бен поднялся на ноги, и перед глазами все потемнело.

— Что такое?.. — недоуменно проговорил дядя.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Бен, подойдя ближе и усевшись рядом. — Ты же знаешь, что… Ты знаешь.

— О чем ты? — дядя приложил прохладную ладонь к его пылающему лбу. — Ты весь горишь.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — Бен перехватил дядину руку и прижался губами к его ладони. Сердце торжествующе забилось: наконец-то ему хватило храбрости!

Однако дядя резко отдернул руку. В тот же миг стало холодно и ужасно одиноко.

— Почему нет? — спросил Бен, и собственный голос показался до отвращения жалким.

— Потому что нельзя, — твердо сказал дядя. В его потемневших глазах отражалось пламя костра. — Ты сам понимаешь, это просто из-за цветов, ты отравился и оттого хочешь…

— Неправда, — Бен упрямо мотнул головой. — Не поэтому, я… Я давно хочу.

— Нет, — дядя мягко коснулся его щеки. — Нет, тебе только кажется.

Он еще много говорил, но Бен не понимал его слов. Это было похоже на глухоту: вокруг стало тихо, и слышать получалось только собственные бессвязные мысли.

Бен помнил, что случилось потом — он плакал, а затем уснул, уткнувшись дяде в колени, умирая от стыда и отвращения к себе. Наутро все как будто бы осталось так же, как и прежде, однако нечто неуловимое навсегда изменилось. Никто из них не вспоминал об этой истории, но вся их жизнь словно бы пропиталась ядом болотных цветов. Бен чувствовал, как с каждым днем внутри все сильнее разрастается нечто темное и болезненное. Наверное, когда-то это было любовью и привязанностью, но после Дагобы все изменилось.

Впрочем, во сне все было совсем иначе. Случилось то, чего не должно было произойти. Дядя не прогнал и не отказал — напротив, притянул к себе и поцеловал первым. Точно наяву, Бен слышал, как гулко стучали их сердца. Все было настоящим — прикосновения, горячие сухие губы и даже то, каким до странного теплым был пол пещеры, в которой они спасались от ночного холода. Все, за исключением того, что ничего из этого не случилось на самом деле.

Как и много раз до этого, Кайло проснулся в холодном поту. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы унять бешено бьющийся пульс и заново убедить себя в том, что ничего из этого не случилось на самом деле.

Невпопад Кайло вспомнил о Хаксе: тот следил за ним со вчерашнего дня и, казалось, знал что-то — или подозревал. Возможно, он непостижимым образом догадался обо всех грязных секретах? Нет, сказал себе Кайло, нет такого не может быть. Убивать Хакса пока не стоило: Верховный лидер разгневается, и станет только хуже.

Было еще совсем рано даже для утренней тренировки, и Кайло снова лег на узкую койку. Вчера во время допроса он действовал осторожнее — так, как учил его Верховный Лидер — и преуспел. Кайло сумел даже зацепиться за образ Рей, но не смог отследить ее перемещения. Скайуокер был предусмотрителен: он и в самом деле не знал, куда отправились его ученики, — как и того, где они спрятали голокрон.

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать — но во время допроса Кайло не смог сдержаться. Ментальные техники требовали слишком много душевных сил и изматывали.

— Я любил тебя больше всех когда-то, — Кайло сам не знал, зачем сказал это, словно бы сама Сила заставила его. — Но такой заботы не удостоился.

Скайуокер поморщился, точно от пощечины.

— Мне стыдно за то, что случилось на Дагобе, — тихо и отрывисто произнес он. — Я не должен был приводить тебя туда. Но мне казалось, что тебе пора встретиться со своей темной стороной. Да, я ошибся. В конечном итоге я лишь подтолкнул тебя к темноте. Прости, если сможешь.

— Не говори со мной про Дагобу, — выдохнул Кайло. — Не смей, я… Я убью тебя.

— Ты и так убьешь меня, — спокойно ответил Скайокер. — И я не могу не говорить. Я знаю, что виноват перед тобой. Мне не хватило опыта и воли, чтобы направить тебя, чтобы помочь тебе. Прости меня.

— Заткнись! — бросил Кайло. — Ты бесполезен, и я зря потратил на тебя время. Завтра ты умрешь.

— Почему не сегодня? — Скайуокер посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Потому что нам дали три дня, — ответил Кайло и сам же возненавидел себя за излишнюю искренность.

Скайуокер неуловимо изменился в лице.

— Прости меня, — повторил он.

Кайло понял, что не может больше этого слышать, и ушел. Если уж выбирать, то это он должен был извиняться, он, а не Скайуокер. А на самом деле — никто из них.

— Три дня, — повторил Кайло, глядя в серый потолок своей каюты.

Три дня истекли сегодня. В этот момент он вдруг понял, что Верховный лидер знал обо всем с самого начала. О том, что Кайло слаб, отвратительно, невыносимо слаб, и не может с легкостью убить того, к кому прежде был привязан так сильно; о том, что Кайло ничего не выяснит ни про голокрон, ни про Рей.

Верховный лидер предвидел это и специально дал эти три дня, чтобы Кайло… Смирился? Набрался мужества? Попрощался? Этого Кайло не знал и, пожалуй, не хотел узнавать никогда.

Да и какая, собственно, разница: срок прошел, и настало время покончить с прошлым.

**V. Люк**

На вторую ночь Люк понял, почему слышит этот бесконечный стук, понял и бессильно рассмеялся. Ответ был таким простым и очевидным, даже странно, что он сразу не догадался. Это был стук сердца Бена-из-сна, из повторяющегося сна, что вот уже десять лет видел Люк. В нем он совершил то, от чего едва удержался в реальности, и иногда, в моменты глухого отчаяния ему казалось, что он сделал это зря, что Бена можно было спасти, пусть и так, неправильно и грязно, пусть и загубив себя.

Но в глубине души Люк знал: того, что было суждено, изменить не под силу никому. Тьма должна была забрать Бена, забрать и поглотить целиком, чтобы потом… Люк не знал наверняка, что будет потом, он мог только верить. Говорят, что только из глубин тьмы можно подняться к самому яркому свету или же достигнуть мифического равновесия.

— Я найду и убью всех твоих учеников, — так сказал Бен, придя в третий, последний, день.

— Из ревности? Не надо, — Люк позволил себе усмехнуться. — Ты всегда был моим любимым учеником, хоть это и неправильно.

Да, это было неправильно, и когда Бен вырос, стало еще неправильнее. Духовной связи, что крепла между ними, было плевать на родство и на то, что физические контакты и привязанности — один из путей к темной стороне.

— Прежде, чем я убью тебя, расскажи про голокрон, — продолжил Бен. — Обеспечишь себе легкую смерть.

Он был взволнован, Люк чувствовал это, пусть и против собственной воли. Им обоим было бы проще сделать неизбежное, если бы не связь между ними.

— Я не могу, — Люк покачал головой. — Извини меня, но я не могу. Можешь избрать для меня любую смерть по своему усмотрению.

Бен сделал хриплый вдох — и активировал алый меч.

— Как ты узнал, что я приду за тобой? — спросил он. — Это информация из голокрона?

— Да, — признал Люк.

— Там было что-то еще обо мне? — голос Бена показался недоуменным, неуверенным.

— Я не могу говорить с тобой об этом, — Люк помолчал. — И не трудись копаться в моей голове. Пророчества легко прятать, ты никогда не узнаешь, где настоящее.

От алого меча разлетелись красные искры.

— Давай закончим с этим, — попросил Люк, чувствуя себя малодушным. — Пожалуйста.

Однако Бен медлил. Он стоял, не шевелясь, крепко сжимая меч в руке, и тьма в его душе казалась отдельным существом. А может, Люку просто хотелось верить в то, что Бен, которого он знал, еще жив. Бен, которого Люк потерял, Бен, который толкал его к темной стороне, сам того не осознавая. В воздухе запахло болотными цветами, и Люк отчетливо понял: любой его выбор тогда стал бы неправильным. Потому что путь, который суждено пройти Бену, нельзя изменить.

Алый меч вдруг погас.

— Не могу, — Бен мотнул головой. Он весь дрожал. — Я не могу. Связь нельзя разорвать. Я не готов, ты… Ты хочешь уйти? Я могу… Я могу помочь тебе.

Люк медленно сглотнул. Такого он совсем не ожидал.

— А ты пойдешь со мной? — осторожно спросил он. — Если я уйду, ты пойдешь следом?

— Нет, — Бен дернул плечом. — Не могу. Не хочу. Слишком поздно для уговоров. Сделаем так: я остаюсь, ты уходишь и больше никогда, слышишь, никогда не встаешь у меня на пути. Иначе я и в самом деле... смогу.

Люк улыбнулся. Этот выбор был совсем легким.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — В таком случае я останусь с тобой, Бен. До самого конца.

Тот застыл, точно не веря в услышанное.

— Сними маску, пожалуйста, — продолжил Люк. — Позволь мне посмотреть на тебя напоследок.

Как ни странно, Бен подчинился. На миг Люк залюбовался: Бен стал совсем взрослым — или так просто казалось из-за шрама, пересекающего лицо, взрослым и удивительно красивым. Однако взгляд у него остался прежним, слишком искренним и пронзительным.

— Я не должен говорить тебе этого, — начал Люк, не отводя глаз, — но я знаю, что ты спасешься. Рано или поздно, так или иначе. Надеюсь только, что не слишком поздно. И я не должен жалеть, но мне жаль, что тебе суждено пройти по такому пути.

Губы Бена дрогнули.

— Нет, никогда. Я не хочу спасаться, пусть будет так, как есть. Это мой выбор.

— У тебя другой путь, и в нем будет не только Тьма, — Люк знал, что разумнее промолчать об этом, но не смог. Он и так умолчал о слишком многом. — И не только Свет, и это… Это не тебе решать. Но хватит болтать. Давай поскорее закончим со всем, хорошо? Пожалуйста. Это... Это неизбежно.

«Это жертва, которую я должен принести ради тебя», — осталось несказанным.

Бен сосредоточенно кивнул. Меч снова полыхнул алым, и Люк шагнул навстречу клинку. Бен вздрогнул, однако с места не сдвинулся.

Возможно, мелькнуло в голове, пророчество, что получил Люк, было лживой проекцией его собственных желаний. Он с самого начала знал, что Бен не принадлежит Свету, однако и Тьма не имела над ним полной власти. Может быть, ему суждено стать тем, кто достигнет великой гармонии и равновесия Силы — или умрет, пытаясь. А может, все это было лишь самообманом.

Как бы то ни было, Люку очень хотелось, чтобы Бен жил. И он твердо знал, что Хан Соло хотел бы того же. И Лея.

— Прости меня, — Люк улыбнулся. — И, знаешь, я тоже любил тебя больше всех.

С этими словами он закрыл глаза и шагнул вперед.

**VI. Хакс**

«Я любил тебя больше всех».

Случайно подслушанные слова никак не хотели идти из головы. Хакс перерыл все доступные материалы о Дагобе, но так и не смог прийти к внятному заключению, что же могло произойти между старым джедаем и Реном. Очевидно, это было нечто личное и достаточно грязное. Хакс хотел бы узнать подробности, но не знал, как подступиться. Пожалуй, для начала стоило обсудить все с Верховным лидером — тот как раз потребовал аудиенции и приказал Хаксу явиться одному. Удачное совпадение — слишком удачное, чтобы быть просто совпадением.

— Могу я поделиться мнением? — Хакс очень тщательно подбирал слова. — У меня возникло ощущение, что Кайло Рен задумал предательство.

Верховный лидер смерил его привычным нечитаемым взглядом.

— Отчего же, генерал?

— По вашему приказу я следил за Реном, — проговорил Хакс. — И у меня сложилось впечатление, что он… Хм, в некотором роде привязан к своему пленнику, и…

В этот момент дверь шумно открылась. В зал вошел Рен; на нем не было маски, и его бледность бросалась в глаза.

— Ваш приказ выполнен, Верховный лидер, — он небрежно стер кровь со щеки. — Я не предатель, генерал. Вы ошиблись, но я прощаю вам эту ошибку. Пока что.

Верховный лидер улыбнулся.

— Я никогда не сомневался в тебе, Кайло Рен. Твое обучение завершено, поздравляю тебя. Теперь ты сам можешь взять себе ученика, если желаешь.

Тот на миг задумался. Хакс вскользь отметил, что глаза у него покрасневшие, как будто бы от слез. Предположение было совершенно диким и невероятным, но Хакс никак не мог отделаться от образа Рена, рыдающего над телом своего учителя. Бывшего учителя.

— Ученицу. Рей, — ответил наконец Рен. — Я возьму ее. Если вы позволите, разумеется.

— Я знал, что твой выбор станет именно таким. Хорошо, будь по-твоему, — Верховный лидер кивнул.

— Благодарю вас, — Рен низко поклонился.

Затем он расправил плечи и широко улыбнулся. На щеках Рена все еще была кровь, а в глазах — да, при близком рассмотрении это было совершенно очевидно — стояли слезы.

Впервые за все время совместной работы Хаксу стало по-настоящему страшно рядом с ним.


End file.
